


To Good Use

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just extending my stay in Hell don't mind me, Light Bondage, Mild Language, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RUFF I SWEAR TO GOD, can someone get in this dumpster it's lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouths. Handcuffs. Bed sheets. What do these three things have in common? They are very, very versatile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Good Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/gifts).



> like
> 
> I don't fucking know at this point
> 
> talking to ruff spawned this and I typed it on my phone so yeah. Whatever. Enjoy it, I guess.
> 
> (all characters in this story are of legal age for the filthy actions they're doing)

“ _Fuck_ ,”

There was a **_tsk_ ** . A few of them, actually. Quick, in a row, and almost missable in the daze she was in right now. Sashi couldn't see a damn thing through the blindfold, but she could sense what was around or above her. Blue eyes, narrowing. A clever little smile she just wanted to slap away but not before kissing it. _Oh_ , and that ridiculous laugh he thought she'd miss…

“Such language,” Penn teased.

“You never said I couldn't swear,” Sashi almost whined.

She twisted her wrists, just for the hell of it, but to no avail. The handcuffs were digging into her skin, and they were firmly secured to the bedpost with a sheet. Her breaths were coming out quickly, almost staccato, and her body froze as she felt a touch along her collarbone. If he thought he was going to get away with that...

She bit back a moan when Penn's lips travelled across her neck, his teeth dancing on her skin.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” he mumbled.

His fingers reached up, gently tracing under her chin to coax her mouth open. That was rule number four: to be vocal. Well, fuck the rules. If he wanted to play dirty, then so would she. Sashi shook her head, biting down on her lip as he left a mark that would require some sweater stealing come tomorrow morning. _That bastard_. She wriggled in place, and hated to love it. A gasp did escape, but that made her pay a small price - a pinch to the inside of her leg. On instinct, she kicked and winced as Penn released a soft grunt.

“You're not behaving, Sash,” he said, cupping her face and the bed sunk a little. He must've been right over her now. “Do you want me to remind you what I'll do if you keep this up?”

She shook her head rapidly.

“Oh,” Goddammit, he could be so cute sometimes. “So you remember.”

Another nod.

And then he began touching her. But so much differently than before - that was all sweet and soft and loving. This was rough, and Sashi found it harder and harder to hold back her noises of approval and pleasure. Penn’s calloused hands were everywhere at once; her chest, as unimpressive as it was, and her ass, his personal favorite part of her body. The small of her back, her taut abs; Sashi was starting to moan without caution.

And to make matters worse, she found herself stuttering. Of all the things he could get her to do.

A stifled gasp slipped past her lips, coated in the dark red lipstick he loved to see on her. “Y-you’ll leave me like this all night,” Sashi grumbled. “And won't touch me until morning.”

“That was the deal,” Penn crooned, beginning to massage her legs as he parted them. “And I could leave you right now, I suppose. You're not _that_ turned on,” His chuckle drove her crazy, and definitely in the bad way. “I've seen you worse. Wilder. More desperate.”

He was a real little shit when he wanted to be. But no. Not now. He wound her up halfway. He couldn't leave now.

Sashi wrestled against her restraints again, the handcuffs clinking as she did so. “I'll be good,” she huffed.

“I'll give you one last chance,” Penn said.

His voice seemed so low. So distant.

_Oh._

He was using his silver tongue for something better than backtalk. Sashi moaned, her cheeks flushing while doing so. She always sounded so girly, so high-pitched and wanton. It wasn't exactly embarrassing … just - **_ugh_ **. In every sense of the word, the feeling, the meaning. Thankfully, Penn's gentlemanly sense had left her legs free. She wrapped them around his head and neck, pulling him in closer as her sounds of pleasure echoed off of the thin walls of their apartment. She could really do without the blindfold right now.

She had it seen so many times; his eyes wild and excited, a dumb smile on his adorable face, his hair absolutely wrecked.

What she wouldn't give to ruin those curls of his.

Finally, Penn's name slipped past her lips, and Sashi actually, profoundly whined as he pulled away from her nethers. All he had done was lick — he had purposefully left out his fingers and didn't even brush against her clit — but it was enough to get her going. Sashi breathed heavily, her entire body heaving with the action.

Her lipstick had been freshly applied, so it was most likely smearing onto Penn's lips as  he kissed her fiercely, and the kiss only made Sashi even more wild.

She needed to be free.

But she couldn't be.

The disgusting irony of it all was that the key was dangling around her neck on a thin piece of string.

What torture.

“Please,”

The word obviously struck Penn by surprise. She could tell by the way he lifted her body up off the bed by an inch or two, shifting her body against his.

 _Dirty liar_ , Sashi thought, a smirk daring to show.

Penn said he was apathetic to this. Well, if his hardness was any indication, he found this just as alluring as she did. He brushed against her, here and there but never going all the way. This was insanity, and to be honest, Sashi wasn't sure how much longer she would last. It had been so long, **_too long_ ** , since they did this. Their strange and beautiful mix of fucking and making love. And now that he finally complied with her much desired kink?

Penn's breath tickled her, and two of his fingers twirled one of her nipples easily. “Not yet,” he practically trilled.

Sashi repeated the word, and again, trying to arch up - she was held down instead.

“You weren't exactly an angel tonight,” Penn mused. “You broke a few of my rules. I have every right to just,” His fingers trailed down her stomach, beginning to toy with her lower lips. “Leave you here. All night. Turned on and thinking of me. Counting down the minutes until I screw you silly.”

Licking her lips and choking out a gasp-moan combination, Sashi shook her head. “I'll do anything,” she pleaded.

“Anything?”

It was Penn. He would never demand anything ridiculous, humiliating or downright revolting. So she nodded.

The bed creaked and shifted a little, before he spoke up.

“Get up,”

She must have looked puzzled, even with the blindfold. But then, she felt a tug on her wrists - he untied the sheet. Now, he was leading her like a pet. How crafty.

Sashi wasted no time in sitting up, and Penn directed her from there. She felt herself nestled in his lap; with or without vision, she knew his body like a map. His erection was pressed firmly against her thigh, and she wanted nothing more than to slide just a few inches over so she could ride him until the sunrise. There was a rustling noise that summoned Sashi to tug against her bonds.

“Don't bother,” she hissed.

“Not this time?” Penn mused, shifting against her in the most taunting way possible.

A quick shake of her head was the green light. He instantly switched back to the rough mode - and Sashi found herself intimately connected with him. After what felt like waiting forever, she finally got what she wanted. His thrusts were erratic and wild and so unlike him, she loved him. Oh, fuck, did she love it. But then again, so did he. His moans and squeaks overpowered hers — yes, Penn let out little squeaks during sex and it was the cutest thing, his self-consciousness aside — and they were a frantic, passionate blur on the bed, the boxspring squealing with each movement. Sashi couldn't help it, but she lunged forward, her lips sucking and teeth sinking into Penn's shoulder.

His yelp was sudden and adorable, and it only fueled the fire. Sashi began grinding in time with his thrusts, her walls clenching everytime his cock disappeared inside of her.

A series of babbled swears spilled out of her mouth, and a moan was the final accent as a waterfall of her essence flowed around him. The string on her neck was yanked at frantically, Penn's thin fingers toying with the knot and fumbling with the key. The click of the handcuffs was heard - it took no time for Sashi's hands to fly up and push Penn flat on his back.

“Who,” he hissed out a gasp. “Who put you in charge?”

“You did,” she grunted, yanking off the blindfold and staring him down. “Right now,”

“I - I didn't-” Penn stopped suddenly when Sashi removed herself from him. “What are you doing? I just-” It happened in a flash, but suddenly the handcuffs were on him and Sashi was between his legs, deep-throating his entire length. “ _Oh_. N-never mind,”

One hand remained occupied toying with her pussy, and the other fondled Penn in the most lewd of ways, silently begging him to let go.

And did he ever.

Once the first spurt hit her tongue, Sashi pulled away. The streams hit her in the face, and she grinned wickedly as Penn’s voice cracked mid-moan. Big, beautiful brown eyes fixated on him, and that smirk of hers made him want to fuck her pretty little mouth until it was sore.

“That was…” Penn was at a loss for words as Sashi crawled back up to him. Her delicate fingers scraped the cum off her face, and she made quite the show of licking it up.

She pressed a now-clean finger to his lips.

“Round two?” she asked, fetching the forgotten sheet and twirling it in her hands.

Penn nodded and gulped. “Round two,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment
> 
> it creates more trash


End file.
